Gifts And Curses
by sweetylicious23
Summary: Rating for questionable material and some language
1. All Downhill From here

Authors Note: This is my first story sorry if its not in the right format or w/e PLEASE R AND R or I wont keep writing...

--Ellie walks down the halls of Degrassi tears running down her face—

Sean: Ellie! Ellie! What's wrong? Is it your mom? Your dad? What happened?

Ellie: We need to break up

--Theme song plays—

--scene cuts to JT and Toby walking to school together--

JT: I'm gonna do it Tobes. I'm gonna ask Manny out. There's nothing that can stop me now that Ash and Craig are back together.

Toby: Except maybe that!?

–Toby points to something off camera--

--JT looks where Toby's pointing—

--scene cuts to Ash and Ellie on a red couch in the school library—

Ash: Ellie, I'm sure you had a good reason for breaking up with him and as soon as your ready to talk I'm ready to listen.

Ellie: Okkkkay(stuttering from tears, her eyeliner is rolling down her eyes in a Benji Madden style) Thhheres ssssomething I nuh-need to tell you and I think I'm ruh-ready to do it---

--cut off by Paige—

Paige: Hey hon you really shouldn't let yourself be seen in public with that goop all over you face! Ash ready to go meet up with Craig and Spinner for lunch?

Ash: Sure, Ell we'll talk later

--begins backing up with Paige-

Ellie: But Ash I (whispering) need you...

--Ash is gone—

Voice: Need someone to talk to?

--Ellie looks up and smiles--


	2. Closing Time

--Outside the front doors of Degrassi--

Manny: Hey JT, what were you gonna ask me?

JT: Oh nevermind it must have hurt..er I mean slipped, my mind

Manny: Oh, alright. So, tonight, are ya, doin anything? Like say a rave?

JT: Sorry Manny, I cunt. I mean CANT! I suck....AT MATH! I SUCK AT MATH IM NOT DOING VERY WELL! So I've gotta stay home and study bye.

--JT begins backing towards the sidewalk—

Manny: JT you still have 4 more periods!

JT(realizing his mistake heads towards the doors and mutters something as he opens them): You don't

Manny: What was that?

JT: I said 'I know'

Manny: Alright...

JT: Bye

--JT walks inside where he is greeted by Toby—

Toby: Did you hit her?

JT: no

Toby: Make her cry?

JT: no

Toby: Rape her? DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER!?

JT: nope, sorry Tobes but I want to get some SWEET revenge for this

Toby: What do you have in mind?

JT: oh, I'm sure I'll think of something

--Ellie and Marco are sitting on the red couch in the library—

Ellie: Thanks for talking to me, I know we haven't really hung out much since me and Sean got together. That's over now though, so I'm sure we'll get close again.

Marco (wiping her tears off her cheeks): but Ellie you still haven't told me why you broke up with Sean yet?

Ellie: I just don't think I'm ready to talk yet, But when I am you'll be the first to know.

--Dylan walks up—

Dylan (in super-high pretending to be stereotype gay voice): Marco are you cheating on me!? You bitch!!

Marco: Haha of course not sweetie! Just helping out a friend.

Dylan (in a rich snob accent): Ellie dahling care to join us for tea and crumpets in the eating quarters?

Ellie (smiling through her tears): Lunch? In the cafeteria? (echoing the accent) I'd be ahnored(honored).

--They join elbows with Ellie in the middle and walk to lunch—

--Sean slams his locker in front of them—

Sean: Ellie! Please take me back! I'll do anything! Ellie, I love you!

Ellie: I'm sorry Sean. It's not you, its me as cliché as that sounds.

Sean (spitting on her shoes): Go to hell dyke bitch

--Ellie bursts into tears and runs into the girls bathroom—

--Back to Ash, Craig, Spinner, and Paige—

(they are now juniors and are allowed to leave campus for lunch)

Paige (pulling her seatbelt down across her chest): Where to honeybee?

Spinner: Anywhere but that place we stiffed last year

Ash: JACK IN THE BOX!!!

Craig: You heard the woman! Jack in the box it is!

Paige: Ugh can you say ATKINS FRIENDLY

Ash: Subway alright for ya then? They have the new Atkins friendly wraps!

Paige: I suppose...that alright with craig and spin?

Spinner: yep

Craig: sure

--Paige turns the radio onto Christina Aguilera's 'The Voice Within' and starts singing—

Paige: Young girl, don't cry

Ash (joining in because this is the one and only pop song she likes): I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Spinner (looking at them oddly): No way, I will not listen to this!

--Spinner grabs the dial and switches it to 94.4 aka DJ Mad Bullet Anytime All the Time—

Paige: Ok hon this is _garbage_,pure _garbage_ (she switches off the radio)

Paige: Let's just share some juicy gossip on the way to Subway

Craig (squirming in his chair quite noticeably): (with nervousness in his voice) l...l...like what..?


End file.
